The Taligar War
by Korgeta
Summary: Jurai,their ships had a source that to them was a supreme power. Tsunami. A Godess. Were it to be questioned everything could fall apart. The Taligar War was when everything about Jurai was questioned and could change everything... T for war themes.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This serves as prologue piece for 'I am Ayeka' concerning events well before the present Tenchi timeline, anyone who read the timeline chapter of I am Ayeka will find this takes place at just about 2300 BC Measured by human timeline. The actual dates (mostly) are cannon. I'll be putting Jurain years beside it, So I am Ayeka will be modified slightly before putting up the second chapter. The story has as many original elements as there are additions of Tenchi characters but more of the secondary characters like Seto who are now primary given the time of the story. The Taligar are my own invention, everything else relates to Tenchi.

This is also a more serious look onto Jurai as well.

Also if you wish to keep track of the story best using signed reviews for that as I have been a bit behind due to the demands of my work, including the injuries I got from it.

Tenchi Muyo is the property of Masaki Kajishima. I am Ayeka is a non profit work that seeks to promote the creativity of Masaki Kajishima's work but not to claim it or offer it any disservice.

* * *

_Other races have called it the Dibern Conflict because it was a war that concerned their entire quadrant. I can see why you jurains settled to just calling it the Taligar War. You were obsessed with them after all. You wanted to walk over them like dirt but instead they rose like dust instead they go everywhere around you, blinding and choking you. Yes the Taligar war is an appropriate name, their an observation for your tactians and leaders in that it makes them ask one question every time you fight them._

_Do they ever die?_

_You will learn from my dead race, Jurain that sadly they do not die and they do not stop till you are all dead._

_Source: Unknown_

* * *

**The Taligar War**

**Prologue**

* * *

Jurain recorded Year: **JC 14.770.0 **Time: **21:40**

Jurain Orbiter in status.

Reporting stellar disturbance at gird 9987 by 7668.

Cause unknown.

Size of disturbance: est. Large.

Other occupants in Terras system: Terras IV

Population 7.8 billion

Civilisation Development: 0.8

Details: _Terras VI, M class world, Formerly Jurain colony 817 coded Tunasha. Broke away after temporal collapse of jurain_

_authority fifteen thousand years ago. Terras has forgotten its heritage and has developed its own culture. Under the Planetary Development Protection Accords, All forms of Xeno contact Jurain or otherwise must be excluded from entering and interfering affairs of former Jurain colonists and other life that fall under Jurain territory that fall under PDPA. And must be protected against such threats._

Analysts: Object has entered Terras outer system. Speed is yet to be verified. Interception requested.

* * *

Jurain recorded time: **22:15**

Jurain orbiter in status.

Stellar Disturbance has increased speed to 310000kps

Est size of disturbance: 400,000km in length.

Terras VI: Population unaware.

Details: _Stellar Disturbance has an shown an increased variation of light speed, size and incoming awareness of the object will make the object more likely to detection by terras IV putting the PDPA at grave risk. Object is unlikely to be natural phenomena and suggests the increase of its speed that the object is in fact self capable of manipulating it's own speed and would conclude it is a stellar object by exclusive xeno design._

_Analysts: Interception is necessary and urgent. Stellar object is likely to be of artificial construction with hostile intent. Interception is requested. All fleets commanded by senior ranks near this sector who fail to intervene will face immediate discharge and sentencing under the Prevention of Intentional Occupation Act (PIOA) which forbids the absence and reduction of any sizeable task force to PDPA zones that may invite or allow xeno/spacial occurrences that would result in Jurain interference of Developing worlds in what would be an illegal and capital affair for all those who allow it._

* * *

Jurain recorded time: **22:40**

Jurain Orbitor in status.

**URGENT TRANSMISSION:**

Stellar object: **Taligar**

Type: **System Incursion**

Designation: **Terras VI**

Likely Intent: **Termination/Occupation**

Planetary Resistance: Best est. **Minutes**.

Planetary Awareness: _Senior governmental officials_.

Time Remaining for Planetary population to be Publicly aware. **Thirty Minutes.**

Est Time of Likely Planetary assault: **23:38**

**PDPA status in Significant Danger.**

**Jurain orbitor will issue override commands to the designated fleets ****Kesuto**** and ****Teko**** and redirect them to Intercept and prevent the termination of the PDP Accords. Arrival to engage enemy ship will be fifteen seconds exactly. Fleets will receive this transmission once Diversion commands have been sent.**

**Sending diversion Commands...**

**Error**

_Sending..._

**Error**

**Error**

**Error**

_New Commands inputted and confirmed. Orbitor will cancel Diversion commands. Now starting Observation of Combat Data._

_OCD now commencing..._

* * *

**23:38**

Status: System incursion has decreased speed and positioned itself 756,983km from Terras, gravitational effects are in place, tidal disturbances have increased. An estimate 2,140 Taligar fighters have disembarked. Planetary assault within seven minutes.

* * *

**23:45**

Planetary assault in progress.

Terras nations have launched a co-joined operation, combat in progress.

* * *

**23:53**

Status: All Terras military hardware neutralised. Deployment of 3,456 nuclear warheads have been deployed to no effect. Total air craft forces terminated 614,000 and rising. Commercial air and space flights all eliminated. Estimated dead: seventy eight million.

Taligar ships adjusting strategy. Flying in swarm formation over Terras, scans show high levels of energies crossing over the stratosphere.

* * *

**23:58**

All beams have been bridged over the planet, energies patterns begin to intensify.

* * *

**23:59: 33**

Global populace in distress and panic, extreme high levels of world wide unrest. Reporting leaked transmissions from the surface. Blocking. Transmission has been blocked.

* * *

**23:59: 45**

Unable to read surface data, intensification of the energy beams barring over the planet are blocking sensor penetration, planetary structure rapidly altering, destabilising.

* * *

**00:00**

**Terras Destroyed.**

**Taligar forces now surveying rest of system, commencing data upload to designated command.**

**Sending Taligar combat data.**

**Sending Tactical flight data.**

**Sending Undisclosed data to separate command.**

**All actions completed, commencing self-termination.**

**...**

_Receiving one last recorded transmission from Terras._

'**HELP US!**'

_Signal blocked._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: 2009 was a bad year for me, so was the start of this year. It didn't help that I was also dealing a chapter that was quite difficult to write out, second chapters generally are, introducing character and background. However things have improved since. Much of the information here is cannon to an extent mixed with orignal storyline and events, the names of the households occupying Jurai for example. Some is cannon some isn't. Though the households are cannon. I have done a lot of research whilst working in original material, though the history between the houses and how far it goes is anybody's guess. As you'll find in this story; it doesn't involve the usual characters of the series (in a sense) so this can either go well or It'll cause the biggest fan backlash since the time I renamed myself 'IshotTenchi'

I'll be focusing I am Ayeka soon in the future (hopefully)

* * *

_They say they had it all at one time, and they did till __12.200.0 that was when the time of self praise came to an abrupt end and their spiral began when like all things the truth emerges out of that sea of self governed lies and becomes a revelation in itself that would dismay many and change everything as all truths do within a corrupt system._

**Taehan**_: Extracted from the Decay of Power._

* * *

**The Taligar War**

Chapter II

* * *

It first came to her at Sandora. Always that world, it was the hub of her fears, the moment her name was made, forever typecasted as the model for heroism. Many envied the role, to be there and to defy death, her dreams showed what the others could not understand. The desperation to withdraw, the fear of being left behind or worse, her dreams showed the edits of what happened, more the actions of what had occurred. She recalled no words but always the loud sounds that frightened her.

She could remember the dust smearing the eyes, drying up the skin, making it crack, sanded down by the powerful winds by the endless aftershocks and blasts from the battle that was everywhere around her. Distortion reigned and she was dethroned in confusion amidst a loss of formation and ideas, bright exchange of lights fired to and from, red, blue and other colours all producing a million and more variable sounds of destruction. The eyes became locked at seeing a craft, small, one manned screaming ahead, there were no thoughts, her fear was absent, and an ancient near forgotten evolutionary instinct forced her to act. Mass energy accumulated by the hands till it was fired, a near total of all her power and strength went straight to a object that was went at a speed that caused the sound to explode to a boom sound all around it. Odds stated she would miss, she remembered and felt how the logic of her mind told her the stupidity that her valiant efforts would produce, but her eyes saw it struck the small craft. A chance shot striking a craft that went descended sharply to the ground, her thoughts did not forget the time between the strike and the crash, the crash was adjoined with the intial strike within a second that it happened. The green energy struck, the craft fell still covering the distance, striking the surface so close that she could see the detail and recall how the blast made the world she stood on shudder. Before it exploded, the cockpit sprang open and ejected out someone, that propelled in the air at such great speed it looked as if the person would escape the destructive explosion from behind but it caught up at an even greater speed.

At one moment she saw the explosive sphere of the hot gas of fire briefly entomb her as it swirled around her but the image vanished and assumption she was dead was certain. When it jumped her memories recorded vividly how the figure was propelled out of the cockpit arms up and raised but body upright as if that figure had expected to be thrown all the way to the one who brought her down. The explosion followed and engulfed only the vision of that figure because before her thoughts could see the end of the devastation of the ruined craft did a red light mimicking a humanoid form emerged, feet before her, the full flesh and terror of the figure quickly followed from the inital teleportation. Ryu-Oh could never forget how that person would brazenly teleport herself out of the blast at that moment and not having moved her arms o legs looked to be as fixated once the sudden teleportation occurred. Ryu-Oh saw the darkly suited figure, cygan hair, murderous eyes and a sword borne of intense red energy from her hand as she came down to her.

_Ryu-Oh..Lady Ryu-Oh!. _

She was captured by those eyes, she just couldn't flee from that cold glare as the figure came down with that red sword...

_Lady Ryu-Oh_ _please awaken. Ryu-Oh!_

Her eyelids unsealed seeing blurred soft light and flickered her eyes just to get a better contrast of the room. She began to breath slowly.

_Are you ok Lady Ryu-Oh, your heart rate had accelerated rapidly to 115bpm heading to 147 within two minutes exact, a sharp decline in blood pressure was also recorded and indicated you were undergoing a reflex __tachycardia. I had initialized Rate Control Supplements into your body, my data indicates you are more able to cope and should be suitable to fully recover now._

'I will decide on that!' Snapped Ryu-oh but was quick to regret the outburst, a hand to her face feeling exhaustion and a sense of self idiocy for having to shout a computer model that not only understood anger but acted quick enough to treat her and be grateful for it. She was at the mercy of old thoughts, years ago but still remained, never able to forget them.

'Hour' She commanded though a bit more courteous to the monitoring system that had awoken her, it was circuited into this room had a 'face' that was a silver panel with buttons in case the voice command was no longer functional and that the old fashioned approach of press the button was needed. The system checked the room temperature, dust cleaner, counter surveillance and as she knew and was pretty much at times a near standard procedure, to monitor and act on her heart and such. Everything...

'Wait, I'll have the green tea first ok? Place it in the kitchen in 5..no 3 minutes'

'Tea server down for repair'

'...Excuse me?' She exclaimed Ruefeully.

Except that for a change it seemed, reminding her that technology can only baby sit the user for so long. However the computer was entirely effective overall, it would respond to any form of commands and was much a journal as well as cleaner and private eye. The machine had a clear smooth voice, a somewhat counter to her own when it came to the mornings. This had to do in realising her dependence on the machine meant she had no need to bring any practical means to making tea herself, kettle, herbs and the like. She mumbled to herself quietly so as not to let the machine correct her of her inappropriate language. In truth the computer could perfectly well hear her but knew better out of experience to not insist on her to correct herself, an attempt to do so only prompt a much angered tone.

'All right what is the hour and time then?'

'07:56'

A late sleep was nothing unusual for her, she was meant to be up earlier but some felt she had a self entitlement because of all the 'glory' at Sandora, that had nothing to do with it but it didn't look good for the Amaki household if one of it's finest had openly self admitted to a few signs of 'cowardice' as it were and was gently reminded to keep her own doubts of her role to herself. Who was she to question those who sent her a far without seeing her but came to praise when it was all over? Tiring herself asleep, albeit forcing herself to sleep was a preferred option to more medication.

'Notifications of any messages?'

_Kamidake is making a request of speak to you stating urgent matters relating to your position_

'Did he just call now?' Her words hinting to the system about it's apparent failure to recognise when to notify her when needed. The computer was in fact to Ryu-Oh's surprise adept to understand sarcasm.

_You had __sternly__ notified to be left alone till nine am to which I was to comply unless medical or security. Failure to did led to a implied hint of a forced reprogramming of my tasts via electromagnet, if Lady Ryu-Oh desires this then I can rely your message to __Shuhan__ Hajime so he and other members of the Amaki household can be more clear of their postion to yours in the future._

Ryu-Oh blinked and stared at the silver panel, the 'face' of her system and withered a little to what it said.

_I detect a sudden rise in your heart be-_

'All right! I take it back!' She yelled, her actions more exaggerated then they needed be, she started again. 'Just what messages are awaiting me?'

And then came the answer.

_Five calls coming from Kamidake in the space of two hours...he is now in progress of making his sixth._

'What?' Kamidake was a guardian, a Jurain knight to a royal, always two one must have, Kamidake and Azaka, she had known Azaka since she was a child, Kamidake...he was still new she told herself. New to understanding her, but rules stated she needed a second knight.

Getting up she turned to the small computer by her desk, a basic silver panel but with a holographic screen materialised above it. The screen was bleeping about a message incoming, she selected the option to audio only, she was not quite groomed to show herself on screen. She pressed the audio button and the voice was played, along with a audio recorder showing before confirming the vocals and with the name _Kamidake._

'Kamidake, what is going on?'

'Sorry to Interrupt you Lady Ryu-Oh" Said a apologetic Kamidake "but the house of Amaki is calling all of it's members to attend. There is to be a session, in relation to the ongoing events.'

'Since?'

'Last night, started from 1:00am onwards to now, it had only became a urgent matter for a meeting in the last few hours. I tried to contact you as best as I could Lady Ryu-Oh'

'It's alright Kamidake' ryu-oh insisted whilst getting a brush to sort her violet hair. 'What else is there?'

"I recived a message from Lord Hajime your to rendezvous with him outside the Jurain capital, by 13:00 by his ship the Daiki, " Kamidake added, the name Hajime now gave a serious indication into just how serious the matter possibly was, now she no longer cared how she looked, fixing up tired face and brushing her hair could wait as she flicked the audio to live screen and stared at the red haired Jurain knight who in turn for a moment was taken back by her messed up hair but his eyes were fixed to Ryu-Oh's authority quickly..

' 'Hajime' Called me to meet him down there? What is this all about Kamadake?'

'He didn't say, though he did sound a bit unsettled, he seems to know more than the state media is releasing'

'Interesting, all right and Kamidake, one more thing'

'Yes?'

'My Tea maker has been off service since yesterday, you think you can rush out to the shops and get me some green tea?' Kamidake looked stunned by the request, he was still new to the role and asking to fetch the tea was not what they taught him at training.

'Lady Ryo-Oh, I am a Jurain knight!-'

'Am glad you could understand" She replied with some amusement at her knight's clear stress "I want it by half an hour at least, out'

Ryu-Oh flicked off the screen and fell back on the bed staring upto the ceiling again before speaking out to the computer.

'Run me a visual of today's most viewed news. And keep the audio low this time!'

'Very well, commencing opening news report:

_In the last hour, Empress Seto has called upon the main governing bodies of the four Imperial houses to gather at the council. In relation to the growing collapse of commerce between systems relating to Amaki and Masaki territory. Links to forces patrolling the PDPA have been severed. Transportation to such areas, terminated until hyper spaceways to affected areas can be restructured again. Until then all means for faster then Light transportation has become nullified. Opening Jurai State Source news to document further detail and analysis of affected areas._

_Masaki_

Amaki's old rivals, in earlier days the two houses fought each other for territory and political control. Ryu-Oh first thoughts were on that as the 'phenomena' being reported was not natural and if it was Jurain made would it have been an deliberate attempt by Maskai to bring to back to the bad old days? She wasn't even alive when the 'bad old days' occured but it left a scar in face of relations between the two and skirmishes between the two houses still occurred. The idea her clan may have something to do with it was out of the question, she served Amaki. It was her house and identity. There was the possibility that Amaki could have been drawn into it somehow. The empress favoritism to Masaki was blatantly obvious at times…

Exploring for more news amongst the media, there was little of depth as all reports mapped out all the named areas. A chart appeared showing a close up of territory between Masaki and Amaki. Territory separated by two random colours and amidst the chart laid out a list of named systems, the capitals of trade and importance. Of course not every system that was near the ones listed, were advanced or had significance. Some had no vaule, others uncolonised and some were worlds either alien or once part of Jurai but were to be left until they could be fit for integration. It seemed doubtful that _those_ kinds of worlds could possibly be affected. However as this was breaking news, it remained to see as to how many reports were yet to come in. The list though was getting longer and so far it seemed that it was Masaki that was getting more heavily affected. Given how the map seemed to show a number of key systems from deep within Masaki territory and how it seemed to stretch across and creep out onto the farthest point of Amaki territory. If it was some kind of experiment by Masaki, it badly backfired.

Ryo-Oh decided the tea could wait as she got up and dressed for the rendezvous with Hajime.

* * *

'Lady Ryu-Oh, I got your tea!' But the now Violet hair groomed royal paid no heed to the her Knight.

_Hajime Amaki Jurai wishes, no requests that I see him?_

Her mind had been etched on Hajime, the inner house of Amaki was full of nobles, those who tied to the royal trees, then just relation. Each house kept their own royal treeships whilst contributing a portion to Jurai's overall unified military then just the security of the said house, which was entirely different altogether.

She herself possessed a first generation. Ayako was hers, the design child. It was tied to her since birth. It too assimilated its own space rather than settle within the tree of the imperial house amongst the other royal trees that was tied to each noble. Instead it became its own master, to an extent. It was complaint to Tsunami and later answerable only to her. The designers helped transform Ayako into purposes suited for spacefaring. And it was amongst the 1st. ryu-Oh was always very proud of that.

Jurai had a multitude of 3rd, 2nd and 1st generation of ships for the stability of Jurai.

A number of each house had leashed their own to the overall unified jurain military but each house kept it's own stack of cards, their own 3rd', 2nd' and 1st'. Each house had a symbol or leader of their might and prosperity. Though not all 1st treeships were equal in power, all were meant to be equal, but some were more equal than others...

Ryu-Oh recalled the basics of the In-House politics, the strengths and place of Amaki, Masaki, Kamiki and Tatsuki. House Masaki had possessed several 1st class ships, none more distinctive then the Kirito.

House Tatsuki possessed the Tsuyoshi, strong with it's power akin to the ambitious policies of the Tatsuki Household, always at the forefront and always a reminder to those who think they can confront Tatsuki to think again.

And there was her own house; Amaki.

The most distinctive vessel was the Daiki owned of course by Hajime himself. His ship; his own royal tree.

House Kamiki possessed no 1st generation ships, for reasons only tsunami herself would disclose, the creation of 1st generation ships for House Kamiki had ceased and realigned itself to House Masaki. In fact the Kirito was originally Kamiki's and was the only 1st generation ship that they had. It was also the Empresses once.

Now her life force was transferred to another tree ship, a second class. The Mikagami possessing some attributes that it made it as deadly as a first generation ship save only it's strike delivered a little less than that of a first generation. Which was something considered other second generation ships didn't come close to a standoff against a first generation.

The politics of an empire that covered almost a quarter of a galaxy was simple when faith and righteousness was cast down, Jurai was divided into four houses, each with its territory and within that territory each noble possessed an x number of systems, but their status was never judged by that, number of one's quarry paled to the quality of the other's. It came down to birth right. From the founding families within the household, it's core to it's relatives, each noble was born with a marking on his or her forehead, A marking that can be erased at a any given time. It didn't diminish the power but clarified the power and responsibilities that came with it.

Ryu-Oh possessed a crowned marking at birth as did Hajime indicating their life force was now tied to 1st generation tree. A silver crown for the second generation and just a light green lined mark for those destined to pilot the third. It was upto the generation trees who they would select and bond with. There was a flipside, to those who possessed the right to any of the three, determined to their birth, they had control and greater rights of influence to trade and deal then the others.

Even if someone was born in the nobility but did not posses such a birth mark then he and she held office in lesser posts, some even possessed their own quarry but their say was little. What can you say if your very birth is not blessed by the overseer of all herself? Wise words they were and said those words as to quickly shun any remarks to those who question the status of born royal right to treeships that was a language of dissent.

This raised the idea of internal matronly, or was coined less favorably inbredding involving close relatives, birth marked with right to merge with the royal Trees in order to produce offspring who most likely will maintain the blood of nobility and the blessing of Tsunami.

Ryu-Oh was her own person; Ayako was all that she ever needed. Besides with what happened ever since Sandora terminated her relationships, with a matter that had to be dealt with privately, there was no way it could be pryed into and be exploited in any form. It was why she fought so hard to deny a new knight after the loss of an old one, she didn't want to experience a renewed loss of trauma of feeling the pain of loseing those she could trust. Azaka was self reliable, she had no intention to lose another knight but she had to accept.

Walking down some steps and her thoughts were preoccupied Shuhan Hajime again, not also a leader but a leader with influence who had dictated her way in life, no matter how often she has met him she had a constant fear that being seeing him would cast her demise. It was almost the case last time.

Yet with the current situation she had to lend out trust and accept it again, what was happening seemed serious, serious for a very long while and with their old enemies at the centre of it seems. Space and resources were vast but she was sure they ran close to the Masaki territory, thinking about it, knowing the ever increasing dwindling members of the Masaki Household, the addition of 1st generation ships and the growing sphere of House Tatsuki, could there have been a connection? If there was she wouldn't know how she could contribute. Her status earned her a stint with a military career but her field mostly dictated medical pursuits. She stopped herself when she thought of the military adventures she had, no it wasn't an adventure. It was a murder on the Sandora System.

_Long time ago, relax_ She said to herself yet still fearing._ I really do pray the Tatsuki or the maskai houses are not about to do something inter-galactically stupid_

It wasn't she feared either house but did not wish to be caught in a legacy of violence but if there was to be a dispute it was to be admist Jurains, there was bound to civility and honour, not like the space pirates…

She waited outside as Kamadaike finally caught up with her, looking guilt ridden "Lady Ryu-Oh I am terribly sorry about the absence of tea, I will do my upmost-" He was new to this and Ryu-Oh was quick to point a few things out whilst she still not irritated.

'Kamidake'

'Yes, M'lady?'

'Stop running around and forget about the tea! You're a knight. Walk like one!'

'Yes lady Ryu-Oh'

Ryu-Oh sighed and looked away from the young Knight, he had all the right things about him, strong, brave but showed to be terribly anxious at times, the impulse of youth perhaps but when Jurain knights lived as long as the royals themselves then she'll have a lot of 'youth' to put up with. She heard over footsteps coming "Ah Azaka" She should have turned to see it was Azaka and therefore not look like an idiot but she was confident enough to know her assumption was correct and the blue decorated knight replied with a small smile.

'As always Lady Ryu-Oh. I came as you requested, Lord Hajime is the head of the Amaki household and with respect to your rank, he would not even call you unless it meant something.'

'I remember the last time he called me to his service.' Ryu-Oh said grimly.'I very much hope it doesn't come to that again' Azaka understood Ryu-Oh's concerns and left it as that. And her fear, a fear both he and her shared.

'Lady Ryu-Oh?'

'it's nothing to concern you Kamidake, at least for now" Reassured Ryu-Oh, she took a moment to think everything over, not what she knew already, she had learnt and was cursed by it. 'Let's be on our way shall we?' she said with a forced smile, walking out onto the open ground port where the tremendous size of the Daike remained levitating a few hundred feet in the air a giant amongst even 1st generation ships and within that ship a master and leader who said everything but never all at once and that was what she was afraid of the most.


	3. Chapter 3

Jurai were once pirates, expansive merchants, but since the discovery of Tsunami they were converted to a new faith, this faith granted those with powerful ships and the material known as Ryten, living trees, to design them. This power was seized upon by the four Imperial households of Jurai who sought to capitalise on this and so embarked on a mass colonial expansion on alien worlds sending it's people to satisfy the goal from each of their houses to Ryten. The living standards in the outer colonies were abhorrent. Little appreciation to the hazards and starvation that they faced, only that they were a exploited task force who had no choice but to carry on constructing weapons for one of the houses either were assigned to. Failure to do so would mean all trade and supplies could stop and that colony would essentially fall into disrepair. For their own security and support they would have to build up the value of their production to the house they served. If they can maintain the demands they would receive their supplies. It meant of course that Jurai's own interests were placed far more then the livelihood of the colonists themselves. Given how these colonies were exploited as a cheap labour force. It was only a matter of time before an insurrection occurred. In the Jurain Calendar of 13.300.0 Revolt had kicked off, backed by the Raynza Republic at the time, throughout the centuries the large but disorganized organization failed to capitalise.

And at JC 14.594.5 The pirate guild had lost its cause, once united in against the growing Theological doctrinaire of Tsunami it became a civilisation without a homeworld, ships for trade and exploration were forced to become generation ships, overcrowded and desperate. Jurai again exploited this, using the rabble to use as skirmish points on the Raynza republic and the Drushocke. Jurai had even given resources to help them fight their own battles and had sent rouge household members who saw the guild as an adventurous career move. Some of the factions within the pirate's guild were hired to make attacks on jurai by the order of other jurains. In short the pirates were just mercenary lapdogs for jurain politics. However at JC 14.750.3 the guild was radicalized, various factions within the guild such as the Shank and the Dalmur were brutally united, militarized by a new and stronger guild. A guild that did not see its organization as some fancy alternative career move for rejected nobles from the Imperial households of Jurai. Nor were they a wild dog used to bite Jurai's unwanted neighbours. A new guild had reformed the pirates, not as an attempt to revive their old history and culture but as a radical ideology of hatred aimed at killing the theology of Tsunami and to destroy the self serving parties of Jurai.

The guild was led by a woman so terrible and brutal, that during the testing times that awaited Jurai from 14.770.0 onwards, many looked to her as the true source of their turmoil. They were partially right, but it was jurai's misuse of a once spent faction that allowed a more extreme group to take hold of the pirate guild. Backed by a new alien power, and under a more ruthless leader, the Ohki guild will come to be remembered as a short lived but a terrifying account that would undermine Jurai for future generations to come.

**Taehan**_: Extracted from the Decay of Power._

* * *

The tall man dragged them in, he couldn't see why he had to do the errands for this one, duty suited more for the likes of schemers like Hotsuma. Though at least he had more of a backbone compared to the two traitors he was currently escorting.

'Where you taking us?' The workers demanded, the pirate said nothing, he simply pushed them both forward to the door. It was a gentle shove, by his standards but for the two it was more like he just ran into them and gave them his hard shoulder, they staggered out in front and were forced to walk quicker but not so far as they were attempting to get away from him. They were traitors but not entirely stupid. They knew where they were going, what they were hoping was that he was going to take them along the corridor just opposite the one they were heading. Not a chance he said to himself, and they knew it.

'But we told you everything, can you not leave it at that' The Male insisted, his female companion shared his disturbed look.

For the first time the pirate spoke, his grinded out his words under his breath, just enough to show the tip of his white teeth, his lips still curled in disgust at who they are.

'You haven't told _her_ though. Now move!'

And they moved, walking up the carpeted corridor they looked at all the relics of weapons, hanging from the walls. Many from other rival pirate guilds, some from various Jurain households, a mixture of hung up weapons, shards of remaining battleships and photos of the mutilated opposition. This was to let the stranger know they walked into the court of a conqueror, and possibly executor.

Two guards stood by the door, carrying the symbol of the guild that the pirate was not just a member but a co-founder of. They nod at his presence and opened the door, old fashioned to do it by lock and hand but there was something symbolic, authoritarian-like to have a key throne room opened by the hand of the devotees, computers open the door to anyone but how many in this age, would open a door to anyone? Indeed it added a greater depth of self respect. Fear introduces devotion and comes with its own rewards. Of course submission is never as it seems, just as these two workers have shown. They were once commanding engineers, entrusted development of vast designs but their loyalty was bought out long ago, and after the 'questioning' it was time for the head of the Ohki guild her to make an assessment.

He then saw that white suit lurker making his way out of the throne room in timely fashion. No doubt he had finished speaking to her about his designs and schemes; he didn't know what was so important about him! Jealous about his intellect perhaps or that he had the charm and wit he seemed to somehow posses that kept him alive in here of all places where one who entered that room rarely came out alive and yet Hotsuma walked in and there out without even a sweat of fear. So cool, so arrogant in believing he made all the difference here that at times it infuriated Ken-Ohki.

_We should have killed him at the science academy and taken what he knew, adding the designs may have took longer but we would have figured it out _Cybernetics was the least this Hotsuma excelled at, he benefited it, as did she. Made them more than just pirates, with his help they were on the on designing weapons that will redefine the Pirate guild entirely. Yet he didn't trust him. Not one bit. Hotsuma walked past and gave a small smile.

'Hello Ken'

Ken just dismissed his greeting and walked on, Hotsuma said nothing, but smiled, no doubt happy that ken was irked in some way and moved on, even Hotsuma did not want to be near this part. The doors closed and he and the two captives were alone in a circular room of darkness with only windows showing the space and the monstrous vessel in construction. Something Jurai will be getting more than a glimpse of.

'They're here as you requested'

'I have eyes' She said not needing to be told the basics. Ken knew where the voice was coming from but for the captives it sounded like it was coming from all around, a voice of a sinister entity that was gradually drawing itself to one being and one point in the room. She gradually did appear in one point, from the darkness she seem to take form, an outline of her figure but nothing more. And when she moved, it was to the sound of metal joints, cold, hard but nothing clunky about the sound. It had a sleek rhythm of pace. She stopped and it looked she was looking to the two captives.

'My condolences to your other friend' She said dryly 'Due to the nature of your crimes my friend who you just saw leave the room a moment ago insisted we make an example of one of you three. So I choose one'

To the two this was the news they dreaded. They were promised that they would be spared, but this claim was a farce as they saw something white, bone like sticking out of something on the top. It was thrown quickly and by the first bounce came next to their feet and with a horrified gasp saw a blood dry spine with a the remaining bloody face of the third man, his face kept intact onto the skull to show the extent of his agony.

'Where we the Daluma Guild, I would happily negotiate for you to talk, even locking you up. In case you had strong connections back at Jurai. Even the Shank guild would have just cut of an ear and be done with it. I am neither of the two!' She reiterated herself but adding the dark emotions from her past. 'I am the guild that binds the other two together! And you two **dare** sell information behind my back! You two choose to ignore the sacrifices I have made to unite who we were once meant to represent? How are you to ignore what I have accomplished?' her words full of anger went round the room as she shouted her at them, exposing their cowardly trait in the open.

'Then we will tell you the truth' The male worker insisted, his hands pressed together to mimic a prayer of forgiveness, to Ryo-Ohki it was just another act of disrespect, to that the man choose now to pray to her for leniency, and kept her hand to the sword. Her decision was about to be made clear to him.

'Send us on a ship with little oxygen for all we care but let us live! We did it not to spite but because we had no choice!'

'Choice?' She spat angrily. You dare talk to me about choice?' If they were any close to her she would words would have deafen their ears,, so loud and so full of hatred that even in the shadows she sounded like she was right beside them. 'Do you know what the pirate guild was before the Ohki Guild came? A joke!' She stated, they could hear the metallic pacing move a bit faster, every stride made a heavy thud on the floor almost heading straight out to them but she slowed her pace but bit by bit the outline of the figure was beginning to emerge.

'I was there when the pirate guild tried to take the science academy, and watched in disbelief when the pirate guild under the joke leadership of Daluma and Shank squabbled and did nothing, used nothing and before they knew it they lost that system' It was clear she was reminiscing the days, this was dangerous to the captives because she was living the memory, the distrust and seeing a time when everyone was the enemy. 'They lost the resources and the colonies that followed. The pirate guild was reduced to pathetic raiding parties from ships that had no worlds of their own! Even worse, the 'recruits' that came into the guild were nothing more than disillusioned Jurain snobs, tired of their own pathetic life as royalty and decided to take on piracy as if it was a fucking laugh! In time the pirate guild was at the whim of jurain influence, suiting the needs of spoilt nobles who promised rewards to those who planned raids on Drushocke and other alien neighbours of Jurai. We were Jurain tools! Toys for the imperial houses to play and to aggravate Seto with! We use to mean something! It was a cause that wanted to say no to 'some taxes' to not be slaves of cheap labour and to have a chance in building our own lives and worlds and to say who we should follow! Who says the pirate guild should become border patrols, raiding the enemies of jurai, why should we fight for their liberty when we had none ourselves!'

Then her voice was strangely calm, a sense of certain righteousness entered her voice, a self claim of justification, the kind that would not accept any criticism of her actions.

'The guild needed saving and I had to make a choice if I should waste a century of my time uniting what was a lost cause or simply accept the authority of squabbling houses and their whore of a god! I had opposition but their gone, wars, doubters, but their gone I swept aside from my regime!' Gesturing with a hand making a point of the case, she took a step closer and slowly her face began to emerge.

'I restored our identity, I restored who we were and I intend to take the worlds that were once ours, and you talk to me about choice? You work for the bitchess of Jurai who gave us no choice at all. How dare you talk to me about choice! This is your choice! I know your kind, how keen you'll do anything to live, but if you think you can live by a lie oh you will do it. You have lied to my interrogators, they have beaten you and threaten you and I will execute you here and now if you do not give me the facts. So I ask plainly with a dead man's face beside you to remind you to get this answer right. Who hired you?'

The worker, the young make looked up...his lips trembled but he didn't say anything till he was sure he wouldn't stutter and instead say it in one go, determined not to make a slip of the tongue.

'We did not tell you the whole story' He admitted the woman listened intently 'Please, it was not the Shank guild who we co-worked with but the Dulmar, especially with Yuchi Dalmur, our middle operative. We have data crystals to prove his connections. He promised good payments and security. Telling us your war against Jurai will lead to our destruction. He spoke on a growing disenchanted mixed faction and pirates with connections to the Imperial houses of Jurai. They wanted you out'

'Your account is most insightful; you really are your own kind, willing to sell out anything for a lie. Typical of a traitor' She said with no hint or any real surprise, sounding that she had a history of experience in dealing with 'their' kind.

'But your information speaks on matters that I have been privately aware of for some time.' She said, no longer making outbursts of her anger, her past and loathing hate to Jurai, the calmness of her words intoned she was taking in what felt to be was 'wise counsel' or as she spun round taking a step, crushing the face and skull of the dead captive she had earlier tossed to them was nothing but a ruse from a psychopath. It was a superhuman display of strength and the actions of an inhuman monster as the two stared upwards to see a woman coated in red and black striped armour. Her limbs cybernetic, they saw her face and her head that had long spiked hair groomed down mainly from behind but showing long hair dangling by the sides of her head with the hair at the front short. She had deep green eyes. And for a moment she just stared with those remorseless eyes. The she lashed out with her words.

'And just like your kind you think you can still get away with a lie!' The full fury of her words made the two cower and drop to the floor, the female she didn't care for but the man who told her the lie got her attention. She stretched out her arm, her hand opened, but not to grab the young spy, at least not physically. The man screamed for his life as his body was lifted into the air by an invisible forces, where it seemed that gravity centred on him and tossed his body up high into the air. He was crying out for forgiveness saying he would say the real truth. Even so he didn't say it straight out, what kind of truth would anyone be reluctant to say even at the face of death thought the pirate as she clenched her hands. The man under her telekinetic restraint felt his body crush, his skull, part of it cracked in like it was a punch to the head, a punch that delivered a hole. The joints exploded, blood starting frothing from his mouth, and yet he was still screaming and when the woman decided that the man had now understood just how worthless his entire life had been that he was to die like this did she end it with another tap of her telekinetic skill. The body cracked and graoned as his upper body spun round one way and from the hip below spun counter snapping the man to a broken mess of waste. The woman simply tossed the figure aside to the corner of the room, back into the shadows back to being forgotten. Her eyes now turned to the woman. Remorseless eyes, they were not real eyes anymore. The hard eerie green colouring was still there but the eyes had a glass-like lens. How much more she could see compared to the normal person the remaining captive did not know but she knew that the pirate could see her fear well.

'Give me my answers or I'll have you screaming them out!'

The answer was given; fear toned was the accent of her account. The Pirate listened, to how it was done, who conspired and who was the ringleader. It was then did she no longer pretend to refrain herself. The murder was going to happen regardless but the mention of a name triggered her insanity for bloodshed. Reflex from hand to handle was instant, a yellow line of energy unsheathed from the handle, extending to bear resemblance of a blade. No time to breathe, no time to scream and no time to call for forgiveness, the sabre came down slashing the victim's face. The body hit the fall with a gaping wound of burning flesh residing amidst the centre of the face. The pirate known as Ryo-Ohki simply turned off her sabre and headed to the outdoors of her self-proclaimed throne room.

'Ken-Ohki" She said, whilst marching down to the exit "Get the _Tero_ ready. Were moving!'

'It's not been tested yet'

'All it needs is a few targets to practise on, and where were going there'll be plenty'

* * *

Chapter III

The Pirate and her Shadow

* * *

Barring Seto herself, the Tatsuki cared for no-one, even the admirals of the Jurai's unified fleet, they may have cared if some of their own house members were admirals on those ships, but the fleet was commanded by Seto's house Kamiki, and so it was with Tatsuki space tradition they flew in with their own right of way, even if meant forcing other ships to divert from their incoming course. The spectacle manoeuvres made by the unified fleet to Tatsuki's situation would have been considered comical if either side weren't armed with planet pulverising weapons.

'For the last time, cool your weapons!' Said an admiral of the unified Jurain fleet referring to the Tatsuki's main flagship whose gun ports were primed ready and the energy beams spiked and glowing from the openings of the guns.

'Unless the Unified fleet withdraws all military and commercial flights by another one million parsecs then we remain prime and ready to respond. We will not soften our security given the obvious concern that even you should be aware of! The Tatsuki house finds the unified fleet security recommendations inadequate and incompatible to our own'

'The jurain home system is under the protection of the ruling empress and hosehold, which is not the house of Tatsuki, the recommendations you present are causing chaos with the navigational flights of non military personnel in the entirety of this system! We had thirty five incidents already just by conceding to some of your demands. Your request is turned down, abide or you will be asked to withdraw!'

'We have passed on many notifications to command, you were well aware of our demands in advance. We have no intention of abiding to measures that are tactically flawed and any such attempts to remove our voice from the council will result an immediate boycott of any future commitments, such as the renewal of joint military exercise between Tatsuki and the so called unified forces in the Qureden system!'

The argument between the fleets intensified with no breakthrough between the two political bodies, at the base on Jurai itself Utsutsumi Kamiki Jurai was busy looking at the sensor gird whilst consulting his advisors on the matter, he was kept safe from the ship to ship squabbles as he carried out his work from within one of Jurai's largest planetary bases but the reports he was getting wasn't good. He had his personnel running around, relying communications, comparing trafficing reports and which part of space in the system was safe for any non military passage. The last time he took his eye off the system map he had monitored over at the start of this mess, there were thirty operatives sitting down and talking via link and to each other whilst handling the data they were given on their computers in a manageable manner. That was half an hour ago, now the number had doubled with everyone moving about trying to adjust the hundreds of thousands of commuters going to and away from Jurai.

'And they refused to abide what was requested to Tatsuki?'

'Sir' Said one his advisors 'We just received word that House Amaki is awaiting departure from hyperspace.'

'Good grief" As if it couldn't get worse he mumbled "Alright put them through to...grid 528 via 564'

'That would place them...within the same space as Tatsuki!'

'Those egotists want to slant Kamaki leadership? Fine, but we have a system to manage and a a system of four hundred billion to support and if they feel they that their own 'ally' can't give them the security needed then I'll get the Mikagami and we'll see if that clears up on where they should be!"

'With my permission I take it?' Utsutsumi heard the voice and the dreaded looks by his aides confirmed just who was behind him, he swallowed his nerves first and then turned to greet his wife with a bow. 'The Mikagami would do nothing if it wasn't the case. Though do you need my permission to say it's name if it would just make a few of those idiots fall into line?'

Seto grinned; she enjoyed the mind games with her husband, pitting him on the defensive if his life meant it. And sometimes it did. "No, not in that case, though I must admit there was a time I loved to be by your side when you said Mikagami to the idiots on screen and seeing their panicked looks in response. But now...I wonder if it will have the same effect. Remind the Tatsuki of their situation and that my patience is running short. We have a situation to address.

Utsutsumi finally breathed once his wife had departed, that woman, always interfering. He cursed. Everyone was a wild card for her to use in some form. He got back to what was a more comfortable situation, trying to arrange the core Imperial household members to agree with one another.

* * *

Kamidake looked at the charted grid, the map was an enlargement of Amaki territory, the outline of the chart wasn't about Amaki's economical expansion but it's military highlights, from the concentrated dots bordering Masaki to the sparse dots within the centre and beyond the edge of its borders. He could just pick a system and the grid would change to show a detailed analysis about Amaki's role and the tactics that led to its victory. There was nothing to do and found he was permitted to look around Hajime's library. Hajime did not keep just electronic records but books as well, some so old that they were cased and preserved, perhaps just for show. Placing the most significant titles on top of the glass cabinets and on each lower row did books ranked in popularity were placed. Hajime for all his collective coolness certainly did not read all these books or could even read Seniwan. A race now integrated into Juraian rule. Kamidake was impressed by the wealth in place but was certainly not naive. Looking on the chart again, he had finally found what he was after. He was curious to learn if this chart had said anything different from his studies had taught him.

'Kamidake' He turned round to the command of Azaka who came to the room with a frown.

'There are two jurain knights to every royal member of each household. One to investigate and the other to protect and I see you away from your post!' He scolded 'You are to be with Lady Ryu-Oh.'

'She insisted on being alone whilst waiting outside Hajime's office'

'After all this time?' Muttered Azaka, daring to comment on Hajime's insulting disrespect on keeping Lady Ryu-Oh waiting for what have been most of the trip, he complained about it only because Hajime wasn't here to hear it. 'Anyway that is beside the point, you should been close enough to assist her in case anything were to occur. Now get moving'

Kamidake picked up his staff, apologised and bowed slightly before heading to where he should had been. Azaka waited till the younger knight left the room and walked up close enough to the grid that was on the wall. A cursor had highlighted itself on a system

'Not that you would learn much from this anyway Said Azaka before cancelling the cursor point that was on Sandora...

* * *

Ryu-Oh paced to and back outside the entrance, she pondered cynically on her role within the house, she had expected a meeting as soon as the ship departed but Hajime refused to make himself present. Or that he simply couldn't be bothered. He was a man who reserved himself for situations when required. A soft chime caught Ryu-Oh's ear with a voice stating they had arrived at Jurai's orbit and proceeded to enter the atmosphere shortly, then the door opened behind her and the tall man, followed by a knight of his own. It then occurred to her that Kamidake wasn't present, she did tell him not to be gone for long. Without the company of a serving associate she looked a bit foolish but Hajimi, who had dictated her life before and now simply smiled and moved on, he was intelligent to know she had some issues with him but he never cared much about them.

'Shall we get moving?'

'...That's it? I've been stuck on this ship walking down the halls not knowing what you have in mind, not knowing what is going on and feeling useless as my knights are on watch and all you can say is 'shall we get moving?' Jurai has suffered a major hyperspace network collapse; I have business and worlds to overlook as well. Am more than some guest here Shunan Hajime.'

'Is that it?'

Shunan stopped, but didn't turn to face her, perhaps he wanted to maintain his aura of self strength, make Ryu-Oh wait and let her natural self doubt eat away her brazen error, a bit of both. He was aa male leader (a rarity in Jurai) and he found it more relishing to be seen as dominant and not needing to answer back like other males had to in society. Either way, he kept his composure knowing Ryu-Oh was eating herself up on the inside for that comment.

'Your my ally" He reminded the grey skinned royal but there was with little warmth in his reassurance "But all allies move when need to, be patient. An ally who understands that is the best ally to have'

Ryu-Oh crossed her arms saying nothing, wishing there was something she could kick and break for the sake of it. She had plenty to say but words of that sort were more suited to letting off steam of self anger and had no place here. Hajime was perhaps right that despite the lack of answers, it would be better to bring in a coalition of numbers then demands. The ship suddenly rumbled a minor aftershock from warning gunfire shots.

'Message from the homeworld Lord Shunan Hajime' A Jurain officer spoke from presumably the bridge to the corridors in what was a public announcement. 'The Mikagami had appeared and gave the Tatsuki a warning shot. Were being asked if we can have dialogue with Tatsuki to help defuse their tensions'

'Figures' Muttered Ryu-Oh. She heard someone gasping loudly, approaching nearby, someone who was so much in a hurry that he had forgotten to take simple breaths in and out whilst running, ill- advised to do so by his own urgency.

'Lady Ryu-Oh! Am sorry am late'

**'Kamidake!'**

* * *

A young man though by looks and not by age looked out the shielded window at his quarters, his room was merited with distinction everywhere, honours regarding planetary aid, battles fought and won. The Teko and the Kesuto made a fearsome duo to anyone who dared faced them; the two fleets were part of an aggressive policy to intercept threats to Jurai and its interests. They comprised of two first generation ships, Teko and Kesuto, each was escorted by thirty second generation warships and several hundred GXP small one to two manned fighters to give the fleet much needed manoeuvrability. They were to be an effective deterrent, the incident they had encountered said otherwise.

The young man cursed at the dam mess as he looked out at what should had been the Terras system, the star, it's orbital alignments.

Scans had said what they said before. Nothing.

Today someone made a mockery of the Teko and the Kesuto, and all his honours had counted for nothing. He frowned, imagining the questions and the painful shame of his career stripped by a fault that was not his own. His eyes surveyed the darkness before him trying to see what the sensors could not pick up, a futile gesture but added self importance to one who has lost all of it and possibly rank as well.

He heard the chime permitting entry 'Come' He said.

'Hello admiral Jiro' Said Kaori his equal in rank but not so much in social status but they were on terms with trust. The structure of Jurain military was more different to the private admirals owned by each house. For one aspect the addition of house name was forbidden only the union nationality of their homeworld was included. In Kaori's case she was not Kaori Tatsuki Jurai and neither was he Jiro Amaki Jurai, they were simply Kaori and jiro Jurai. He turned to her like now as before in need of support. Her dark eyes pierced his stern gaze and unearthed his unease. She took a moment to examine his office and smiled slightly.

'Much like my own, how many glories we had in the past.' She said though her remembrance of it was more sad then a prideful reminder. She had wished for it to return to those days and for good reason, the protection of seven billion lives was given to them and they failed; now they had their hands forever washed with the blood of that number. 'I sent our report to Seto' She lowered her head, Jiro got the impression Kaori tried but when the Imperial households gather at the council and hear just where the source of the network collapses had occurred then heads will roll. Karoi made it more clearly. 'Seto is taking the findings to the council, we don't know who did this, it's still ongoing but Seto has her own suspicions and feels she has evidence to name someone responsible.'

'Then why hasn't she told us? It hasn't come from our side, there is nothing! Nothing we can bring except that we have been failed by the system her and Kamiki have put into place.'

'Is it a sin?' She argued 'That we were to fail to guard a world that had no idea they had any guardians at all? Their life was in their own hands, that is the purpose of the PDP Accords. 'Planets Developing under our Protection' they have to be protected from everything Xeno, ourselves included. We enforce the system of the PDPA. Jurai cannot hold us accountable if it deems us responsible for a system we have no control over.'

'We both know how the system, strict rules have to be placed to prevent a misuse' He stressed, it seemed it was Kaori now who was under greater stress, perhaps that was why she looked hard at him, to see a connection for a fate both would likely face.

'And you agree with this?' She looked at him seeing how he could rationalize the number of duties they were expected to oblige 'The idea we should be accountable because their scanners picked up nothing? We don't touch the sensors, we don't know where their even are? They call us! That Seto knows, Kamiki knows! But do they tell us? Were not the messengers! '

'Of course I don't agree with it!' He said 'We knew this would happen, they should have known this would happen. We should have manned posts and not just computers on watch. I do not agree that we should be prosecuted whilst she and her house have some sort of immunity by safeguarding herself by ensuring the law will blame the receiver but not the messenger!'

'She doesn't trust us. Seto. She rather put her faith in machines being the messengers and us being the errands, but not everyone she distrusts. You know just am referring to'

'Believe me; as much as I would want to agree with that, even I or my house can't prove that Seto protects House Masaki even in the Jurai's unified forces. Though we do agree that we won't stand ideally by and let her strip us of our achievements.' Both looked at each other to confirm the last part that they were united over this matter.

'You may be reluctant to criticise Seto further on this then but she has not told us where this evidence has come from where she can indentify someone when we have investigated and checked and cross-examined with other fleets investigating matters similar to this and they don't have anything either. So what is she playing at?'She lowered her words, not softly, they were quiet but hardened and clear, she came up close to Kaori and whispered. 'I found out she's already sent high ranking officials from her house to replace the commanders of several ships caught over matters like this. We are in the same boat, we will not get a chance to clear our names. And I am not naive to think Seto will use this to diminish our houses because none of the high ranking Kamiki officials are involved in the incidents but they are now involved in the takeover of the ships in question!'

'What?'

'I found out from a trusted friend from one of his ships before transmission was cut off, were not getting a chance to defend ourselves'

'There's going to be chaos' Predicted Jiro

'It'll be our turn shortly. An hour at most, no doubt holding out in case we may stumble on something. We need to find whoever is behind this and give them hell!'

'Are you mad?' Jiro could barely contain his shock 'You intend to play mutiny and take us on a blind chase to find whoever did this?'

'And do what?' She challenged 'Appeal to our workers union? We serve Jurai at the forefront and abide by the rules in place and were being axed without warning. We need to act, we'll draw up all the systems we know that have been attacked and find a connection.'

'We can't take the GXP with us then' Jiro was quickly in on this given there seemed to be less choice about this matter 'Seto or house Kamiki has too strong a connection with the GXP, and besides it's Jurai's problem and not the GXP. However as we receive communications and onto them then we'll send them something to keep them posted here'

'Fair enough' Kaori clasped his arm with her hand patting him with thanks for his support. Let's get to work' She headed out to the door when jiro stopped her with a question.

'Kaori, doesn't this concern you? Terras and who knows how many others just gone. How can you seek something that is clearly so powerful but what we know nothing about'

'Of course it scares me' She admitted 'Even with warships blessed with tsunami I still hold some doubt and I think of the pain from all angles by this, and realise that there is no place for that. If we're going to fall then we might as well try to fly.'

Jiro nodded her inspiration drew a smile on a face. 'Then with our wings spread we go and take the plunge'

* * *

The fleet began to disembark, the GXP were sent to scout ahead, unaware of the fleet's intentions, but all of them were unaware of something large far in the distant, it had watched the events from before and now and remained hidden all the time but it did more then be simply stationary. The vessel large in size and terrifying in power was restraint throughout. Not needing to come out, choosing to remain hidden throughout, it was a shrine to the past, and as its master overlooked the information he had finally hacked into and tampered with was now set on creating the future. A future where conflict on both sides would be stalled till it was far too late for Jurai.

All in time, as they say; all in time...

* * *

AN: Back onto this again, I have to be honest in that I hated writing this chapter out, there was just so much information to deal with balancing cannon with creativity. Perspective on not just urai but on the pirates is a crucial step and didn't want anyone clueless by it. The addition of Ryo-Ohki or more to the point 'Ohki' guild is something I wanted to do. A lot of this story is fatalistic in its themes and centres on origins. Also the timeline needed correcting. And the Jurain Calender dates have been included on 'I am Ayeka' for reference. Hopefully I can update that as well when I get time.


End file.
